


I Don't Want To Lose You

by chivalin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexuality, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Darth Thanaton struggles while trying to keep his partner, Haskad, satisfied sexually.





	1. Struggle Resolved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first part can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12842115/chapters/29323698)

Thanaton adjusted the lingerie on himself. It was black and red, and he had specifically bought it for Haskad’s enjoyment. Not that he didn’t mind wearing it, as he had grown quite fond of how it hugged his body and made his skin tingle pleasantly where the smooth fabric touched it.

The sound of the front door opening made Thanaton rise up from the living room couch. He was nervous but was determined to do this. “Hey, Hasi,” he said, trying to sound seductive. The look on the man’s face shifted from tiredness to surprise, and the bag he was carrying would have dropped to the floor if Thanaton hadn’t intervened with the Force, setting it down gently.

“Wow,” Haskad murmured. Thanaton smiled when the man came to him, and pulled him into a deep embrace that ended with a kiss. “What’s the occasion?” he asked, and Thanaton shook his head. “Nothing particular. I just wanted to give you something since…” he let the words linger awkwardly between them, not knowing how to phrase it.

“Ah,” Haskad said. To Thanaton’s horror, he could see that the man’s enthusiastic look was starting to turn to worry. “You know that you don’t need to do anything-” “Come on,” Thanaton interrupted, starting to quickly pull the man towards the living room. 

Haskad followed with slight hesitation, and soon Thanaton was sitting in his lap on their biggest armchair. The man looked tense and watched him uncertainly, which made Thanaton put extra effort into his movements. He had never given anyone a lap dance, but he had watched and read enough so that it hopefully felt right.

Thanaton pushed back all thoughts of discomfort, when Haskad started showing the usual signs of arousal. Dilated pupils and quickened breath. His hands rubbing the sith’s hips slowly and, of course, the front of the man’s pants that were starting to show noticeable bulging.

Despite feeling uncomfortable, Thanaton let his hands wander down, slowly dragging them over Haskad’s crotch. The man groaned, and his eyes closed. Thanaton felt triumphant which pushed him to go further. 

With some difficulty, he pulled out Haskad’s nearly hard cock. The sight of it made Thanaton grimace, but he dragged his thumb over its head, feeling good when the man moaned and sunk deeper against the armchair. The feeling changed when the cock twitched in Thanaton’s hand.

He yanked his hand off and rose quickly from Haskad’s lap. The heavy scent of arousal in the air was twisting his stomach into a deep knot, making him feel like gagging. He huffed, covering his face with the hand that hadn’t been anywhere near… anything.

“Hey, it’s cool,” Haskad’s voice made Thanaton feel even more horrible. He looked at the man flushed, and tried to swallow the hard lump in his throat. “No, it’s not ‘cool’,” he snapped, breathing out shakily. Haskad’s eyes widened and he rose from the chair, tugging himself back in. 

“I don’t expect this from you,” Haskad said carefully but Thanaton shook his head frustrated. He hated that he couldn’t stop the tears that began forming in the corner of his eyes. “Really? But you like it! You like sex and I…” Thanaton started, and dragged shakily another batch of air into his burning lungs.

“I don’t want to lose you,” he whispered.

There was a moment of silence between them, and the longer it went on the stupider Thanaton felt. He should have just went through with it and not say anything. If a few moments of misery guaranteed that the man would stay with him, he was prepared to do just that–  

Thanaton was caught completely off guard when Haskad suddenly walked forward, and crushed him into a deep hug. He let out a slight yelp and tensed, but when the man didn’t show any signs of letting go, his body slowly relaxed. The scent and feel of the man’s arousal still made him ill, but the comfortableness of the man’s hug made him less anxious about it all.

“I like you,” Haskad spoke softly, his breath making Thanaton’s neck tingle. “And us not having sex doesn’t change that. I’m perfectly happy with just jerking myself off whenever I need to release some pressure.” “But what if you meet someone new who you like, and who also wants to do it with you?” Thanaton asked against Haskad’s chest, feeling pure dread even at the thought of it happening.

The man hummed, rubbing his back soothingly. “I doubt I’d ever be able to find someone I’d love as much as you,” Haskad said. The way he said it made it sounds like a fact and not an assumption, which made Thanaton’s cheeks burn. “I will hold you to your word,” he whispered and Haskad hummed, loosening his bear hug enough so that he could plant a kiss on Thanaton’s lips.


	2. Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pure fluff

“This is nice,” Haskad said, and Thanaton craned his neck to see the man whose arms were wrapped tightly around him. They had been laying on Haskad’s bed for couple of hours now as the sith wouldn’t have to leave Nar Shaddaa until morning. “Really?” Thanaton asked. Haskad chuckled and squeezed him tighter, while planting a kiss against his neck.

“Yeah. You know that I like to just be with you like this.”

Thanaton felt blush rising to his cheeks by the man’s admission. “Even though, you could be doing _something_ with someone else,” he said cautiously, observing the man’s face for any signs of regret. However, Haskad’s face merely softened, and he intertwined their hands together.

“I don’t want anyone else but you,” Haskad said. “Not even couple of ‘twinks in lingerie’?” Thanaton asked, and couldn’t help but smile when the man laughed brightly. “Definitely not. You know that those holovids offer me only momentarily release,” Haskad said, pulling him into a deep kiss. It was sweet and intimate.

“What I have with you, it’s meant to last.”

Thanaton smiled, but in the back of his mind he couldn’t help but to think about the very few people he had ever been close with. All of them were dead, either by his hand or someone else’s. It was more than likely that life would try to take Haskad away too, but be damned if Thanaton would let that happen. He wasn’t going to lose anyone anymore. Not ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
